For A Little While
by Stelena-TVD-OTP
Summary: One-shot of Elena going to Stefan after she told him about the first time she kissed Damon. (None of the late season 3 and season 4 stuff has happened) Elena is begging for forgiveness, but will Stefan give it to her?


**Okay so this is my first FanFiction ever! I've been reading them for a couple months now, but I never had an idea to write one until I got this one. I hope you guys like it, please leave me any kind of criticism you want / think it deserves!**

**This is a one-shot of Elena going to talk to Stefan right after she told him about the kiss she had with Damon. Inspired by a heartbreaking Naley scene (if anyone remembers it).**

***I do not own anything Vampire Diaries, just this story inspired by the characters in it***

"Stefan," she whispers as she cracks open his door as quietly as possible. She doesn't know if anyone else is home, but she'd rather be quiet than find that out the hard way.

He is laying in his bed shirtless and in his boxers, as he always sleeps. Stefan has been sitting up thinking about way too much since he's gotten into his bed a couple of hours ago. He can't sleep. Not that he's tried very hard to. He just can't seem to stop his mind from racing about the woman that he loves and the ways she has ripped his heart out. He is staring at the wall in front of him. Of course he heard her come in and say his name, but his mind couldn't function enough to tell his body to react.

She wanted to wait for him to react before fully entering his room. She's never felt so damn awkward in her life. It was as if she was a new kid in school, having to get up in front of the class and introduce herself. Only it was much worse. This was Stefan she was standing in front of. The love of her life- if she was still allowed to call him that. Thoughts of how she didn't even deserve to be in the same proximity as him, let alone be entering his room about to beg him for forgiveness, filled her mind. She didn't know what else to do, though. This was _Stefan._ The one she promised to love forever, to be with always. Even when he was gone, Elena longed for him like no other. But she had done the unthinkable... she had done the one thing that would truly and surely make Stefan wish for his own demise. She kissed Damon.

He couldn't find a way to let her know she could come in- or even to tell her to fuck off, for that matter. He just laid there contemplating life itself. He was so lost in thought he almost forgot she had tried to enter his room. But after waiting for his response and not getting one, she let herself creep inside. Not too far, just a few steps through the door. His body finally responded when she spoke again.

"Stefan, please. Talk to me." She was pleading. Elena hadn't remembered begging so much for something since she was praying that the news about her parents being dead was untrue. Stepping forward again, she stopped herself and wrapped her arms around her own body. Why did she feel so insecure in front of this man that had seen her naked countless times? Trying to find the right words, but knowing there was no such thing, she spoke again. "Are you awake?" Obviously he was, but there was a little part of her that wished his silence was due to his unconsciousness.

He decided to answer her. "Yeah," he said as his voice cracked. He was hoping that she wouldn't notice it. Stefan swallowed hard and felt his fists start to clench. He was so angry, and upset, and hurt. Why would she come in here thinking she could fix it? More importantly, how could she hurt him like this in the first place?

That _yeah_ filled her with so much hope that she was inspired to inch in even further towards him. "Will you please just talk to me, Stefan?"

"Talk to you? I don't even know what to say to you, Elena." He was so angry that he couldn't hold back any longer. If this fight was going to happen, he was going to let everything out. "Part of me just wants to yell at you. To say all the right things just to hurt you. Like the way that you hurt me."

"You think I'm not hurting, too, Stefan? You think I haven't cried just as many tears as you?" She felt her throat swelling up as a single tear ran down her cheek and hit the corner of her mouth.

He shot up from his lounging position and rested his upper body on his elbows. She thought that she was hurting the same way he was? She's the one that kissed Damon.

"Why? Because I made out with your brother? Because I gave up on us?" He realized how loud he was being, but he didn't care. "Oh wait, that was you." Stefan fell back in a huff so his head was against his pillow as it was when she first walked in.

Those words hurt more than him biting the flesh of her neck would have. She knew she deserved it, too. Clearly she was unwanted in this room, she shouldn't have even attempted this. Elena choked back another tear and started to turn away to leave. For some reason, though, she let out a breathe with the words, "You and me, always." The same words she spoke to him back when they were dating. When she let him drink from her because she trusted him that much and they were just so in love. She didn't even know why she uttered those words, they just seemed to escape from her mouth in a desperate breath.

"What?" he said in an almost annoyed tone. He was almost sure he heard the words she said, he just didn't know why she was saying them in this moment. He sat up a little, leaning on his arm, to get a better view of her. She was wearing a tank top and her pajama bottoms. Her brown, silky hair was cascading down her back the way that it always does. God, she was beautiful.

She turned back around and tried to think of her next move. But she felt defeated. She let out a long breath, and at the end of it she whispered, "Nothing."

He could hear the hurt in her voice and he hated it. "Elena," he let out, not sure if he was trying to comfort her, or if he just had to hear her name on his lips again.

Hearing her name like that from him made her lose it. She couldn't hold back anymore. She moved towards him again, but she didn't stop this time. She mumbled, "Stefan, please, I just, please..." She couldn't even form a sentence before she slid on top of him, covering him with her whole body. Elena wrapped her arms around his slim and toned chest, but kept her hands roaming over his back as she started to kiss his face. She wasn't really sure where her lips were landing, but they were on him and that's all that mattered. He didn't kiss her back, but he didn't push her off, either. She took the opportunity to grab the back of his neck and pull him into a deep and needy kiss.

Stefan couldn't quite register what was going on, but the feeling of her lips on his made him unable to question it. In the back of his mind he knew he was angry and he knew he should punish her with harsh words and the cold shoulder. But he needed her. He hadn't realized how much he wanted her, too, until this moment. He didn't reciprocate her touch yet, but he let her feel her way around his body.

First she grabbed on his skin on the back of his neck, then his hair, then she reached one hand down for the hem of his boxers. She wasn't going to take them off just yet. She didn't want to scare him away. So she roamed her hand slowly back up to his face, feeling his abs and his chest on her way up. Elena moved her lips down his jaw and made it to his neck to leave sloppy kisses everywhere that she went.

Stefan closed his eyes and let his head fall back in response to her needy touch. She hasn't kissed him like this since they first started dating, it was usually him doing all of the roaming about her body. Elena was sucking on his neck and kissing down his broad shoulder and collar bone. She could tell that he was enjoying her touch and decided to take a chance on moving a little faster. She knew what she wanted- what she needed from her Stefan- and she was planning on getting it.

Her lips traced their way back to his face and up to his ear. "Anything," she whispered in a husky voice, "I'll do anything." She licked up his ear and bit down with her teeth on his lobe, getting a groan to escape his mouth. That was a good sign. That response alone had her going crazy.

She peeled away from him for a moment as she grabbed the bottom of her tank top and removed it from her body. Her bra was next to go as she chucked it on the floor in a hungry way. Elena dove back down to Stefan, grabbing his chiseled jaw and taking his lips again in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. This time he responded.

Stefan grabbed her back and thrust his hips forward into hers. Elena couldn't help but let out a whimper into his mouth. Using his vampire speed, he flipped them over so he was on top, never separating their lips from each other's. He tore off her pajama bottoms, neither of them caring enough to notice that he completely ripped the fabric apart. Her underwear was gone just as quickly.

Elena released her lips from his so she could kiss his bare chest as she reached to pull off his boxers. They were both breathing so hard, you could probably hear their gasps from outside.

Stefan usually takes his time with Elena. Letting his tongue taste every part of her body, letting her reach her limit a couple of times before he would even enter her. But this time was different. They needed each other. And neither of them could wait.

Stefan brought his face to her chest and let his hands go from her sides, to her stomach, to her breasts. He took her in his mouth and heard a moan escape her lips. He loved when she did that. The noises she was making were driving him crazy. He reached his hand down to play with her a little bit and he could feel her wetness. She gasped and said, "Stefan," and he couldn't take it any longer.

Quickly and roughly, he thrust into her. He felt her body respond right away and heard her trying to stifle a yell. He would usually stop and make sure she's okay, then take it slow with her just to make sure. But not this time. He pulled out nearly all the way, then thrust right back into her just as hard. She couldn't hold her cry in this time. It was a cry of pleasure, though, not pain. His touch was easing the pain in her heart so much that she wouldn't have even been able to tell if she was actually feeling physical pain.

He brought his face to hers for another passionate kiss. Stefan began a steady, yet fast and rough, pace with his hips. They had never done it like this before. They are usually slow in their love making. This was quick and needy and raw. And she loved it.

He put his hands on her hips and began to kiss his way down her cheek and to her neck. He knew all the right places to kiss her to get her to go crazy. She bit her lip to try and hold in a moan as her began to nibble on her ear. But when she felt his hot breath as he whispered, "Elena," against her face she couldn't hold it anymore. Elena let out a cry of pleasure that anyone within a miles radius could hear. And that only got Stefan going even more.

His thrusts increased and so did the volume of Elena's screams. She dug her fingers into Stefan's back to keep herself steady. He was panting over her and letting out his own whimpers every now and then. One hand was on the bed holding himself up and the other was roaming all over her body- paying attention to each breast and then moving its way down to her ass. She felt herself reaching her limit.

"Stefan- I'm- I'm about to- Stefan!" Elena exclaimed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She might have reached her first climax of the night, but he was not done yet. Before she could even catch her breath from the first one, she felt her body building in pleasure once again. "Oh, Stefan," she whined. His lips were on her neck again, in that place that only Stefan could find. How could she have been living without this all this time? It was hard for her to think, but a couple thoughts did pass through her mind in that moment. One was that she loved Stefan more than life itself. And the other was that she would never let herself betray him again.

Somehow, his thrusts had gotten deeper and seemed to reach a spot that hadn't been reached before. She arched her back as she felt her second climax approaching. "Steh- Stefan," she finally got out in-between breaths. "Come with me, Stefan," she panted in his ear, nearly sending him completely over the edge. His last few thrusts were harder and they made her scream out his name. He came with her, closing his eyes and letting out a groan that in itself could get Elena going all over again.

Stefan hovered over her panting for a little while longer before rolling over to lay beside her. Neither of them said anything. They couldn't even if they wanted to, they were so out of breath.

They both laid there, beside each other, basking in the immense pleasure they had just felt. For a little while, they didn't have to think about anything. For a little while, they could forget about the pain in their lives. And for a little while, they could just lie next to the love of their life.


End file.
